


All Hail King Mogar!

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because it's funny, Gen, More of Ray's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was King Mogar’s first Let’s Play. And Ray couldn’t be more irritated that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail King Mogar!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm almost positive the prompt called for this to be Mavin, but it didn't come out that way. But it's still really good.

“Should’ve been you, Gav.” I sighed.

“I was utter shit that day,” Gavin laughed. “I didn’t deserve it.”

“Yeah, but you know what’s gonna happen now that Michael’s king, right?” Gavin shrugged, messing with the microphone on his desk. 

“Not really, no.”

“He’s been talking about it for a couple of weeks now. He’s gonna make the first task “creeper hunting”, and guess who’s the target?”

“He would do that.” Gavin laughed. I don’t understand how Gavin has this complete ability to just breeze through things so fucking lightly, but whatever, it’s Gavin. And I may have been taking this a bit too seriously, but come on, it’s Michael, he probably deserves it anyway.

“We’ve got about an hour before the guys come back and we start the Let’s Play.” 

“Yeah, and?” Gavin could already tell I had something going in my head.

“I’ve got some dynamite hidden in Achievement City.” I said, like no big deal or anything.

“What are you planning?” Gavin looked at me with this sly gaze.

“Plan G the throne room.”

Well, with the time we had to just ourselves, we couldn’t put much in very easily. Luckily, we just got the shit planted below and covered up just as the guys were walking in. 

“About fucking time, guys.” I called out, covering the last few holes in the ground.

“What are you guys up to?” Geoff looked at both of our screens, then to Gavin. I looked over to Gavin, kinda giving him this “don’t you say a fucking word” look.

“Oh, you know, just making sure things are tippy-top and all.” Gavin shrugged, Geoff looked at us a moment longer, and then went back to whatever he was doing.

I pulled out my phone and shot Gav a text.

“No Plan G until I say ‘X-Ray needs help, Vav’.”

He looked to me, then back at his phone and texted “So what am I supposed to do about the bloody creeper hunt?” He even had this slightly pathetic “Why the fuck did we just spend the past hour packing the place with dynamite” look. I laughed.

I replied, “Be a prick, Gav. It’s what you do best.”

“Gavin, you bitch! Get your fucking ass over here!” Michael was so fucking pissed and I was loving it. He had literally resorted to running Gavin all across the map, chasing him with his diamond sword.

“No, Micool!” Gavin cried, just barely out of Michael’s reach. I ran right behind doing the camera work, just recording the pure gold.

“You’re supposed to fucking get in the fucking cage when someone hits you, Gavin! That’s the fucking point of the creeper hunt!” Michael yelled.

“But I don’t wanna be hunted, Micool!” Gavin kept running, Michael kept chasing, the whole Creeper Hunt was falling apart miserably.

“I am the fucking king, you prick, you fucking listen to me!” Oh, that’s it. I completely lost it there. I mean, fell to the fucking floor laughing type. 

“King Mogar is on a mad rampage.” Geoff said through his own laughter. I mean seriously, the whole office was falling apart with laughter. Everyone but Michael, anyway.

“He’s not on a ‘mad’ rampage until he has his own Edgar.” Ryan added.

“I think he’s aiming at Gavin being the new Edgar.” Jack joked. At that, Gavin literally jumped up and like, I don’t even know what he was doing. Like he did this freaking jump in the air and was laughing so fucking hard and I was just trying to get back in my seat but Michael kicked it out of my way.

“What the fuck, Michael?” I asked, still kinda laughing.

“What did you tell him to do?” He asked.

“I didn’t tell him shit, dude.” I pulled my chair back to my desk and got back in the game.

“Well, you two were in here before any of us, what in the hell were you up to?” Gavin sat back down behind Michael, whose little Minecraft bear had stopped moving. I just smirked at him, giving him that look like “You wish you knew”, and then the whole office was filled with Gavin’s voice.

“You bloody bear king, I don’t want to be hunted, you doughnut!” Gavin’s creeper started hacking away at him with a...oh Jesus Christ, a fucking wooden pickaxe.

“Gavin, for fuck’s sake, he’s got a diamond fucking sword!” I yelled, Michael getting his head back in the game, he hacked once, twice, three times at Gavin, all of his stuff scattered about the ground.

“Nice fucking try, dude. Now get your ass in the cage and we’ll stop hunting you.” Michael walked around and collected Gavin’s stuff.

“Give me back my gubbins and I will.” Gavin said, his tone was slightly bitter.

“You’ll get your fucking gubbins when you get in the cage, now get in the fucking cage.”

“Gavin, just get in the cage. We thought it’d be funny to fuck around with King Mogar, but clearly he’s having a bad day.” I sighed.

“You’re damn right I’m having a bad fucking day.” Michael muttered. “Because you’re being a fucking little prick and won’t play along.”

“All right, all right, I’m in the bloody cage.” Gavin sighed.

“About fucking time, prick. Okay, so...clearly no one won that. I guess because of Ray and Gavin’s little fucking games, we can call this a Let’s Fail?” Michael sighed, punched Gavin kinda hard in the arm, earning a “MICOOL” out of him.

But wait.

Where was that fucking....oh yes, the switch.

“Gavin.” I called out.

“What?”

“X-Ray needs help, Vav.” Gavin smirked, and made the creeper on screen start punching at the wall behind the cage.

“X-Ray needs help with what?” Jack questioned. Ryan and Geoff ran around the other side of the wall and saw where Gavin started making the hole. I joined them outside the wall and started laughing again.

“Gavin, what in the fuck are you doing?” Michael laughed. “Fucking breaking out?”

Gavin looked up at me, Michael not paying one damn bit of attention, and then screamed at the top of his British lungs “PLAN G, BITCHES!” and flipped a switch we planted in the wall, the other guys screaming; Geoff, Jack, and Ryan with laughter, Michael unleashing a string of fucks and god damnits and GAVINs. 

“All Hail King Mogar!” I screamed and threw the fucking roses all over the exploding fucking mess.


End file.
